1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates internal to a mechanism for pivotally securing a door. More specifically, this invention relates to a combination support and pivot mechanism for mounting a door in an air conditioning unit.
2. Prior Art
Air conditioning units which are commonly used for residential and similar applications generally are contained within a single casing. This casing is usually divided into an evaporator section and a condenser section, each section having its own fan to circulate air therein. An air conditioning unit is normally mounted with the evaporator section communicating with room air to be conditioned and the condenser section communicating with external air such as outside air. Refrigerant flows through a self-contained refrigerant circuit removing heat from the room air and discharging heat to the outside air.
A unit mounted with a portion extending into a room of an enclosure to be conditioned need be both pleasing in appearance and functional in purpose. It is additionally common to have controls to operate the unit available to the occupant of the enclosure. To maintain the pleasing appearance, often these controls are covered with a door such that they are hidden from view when not in use. The provision of the door may also provide for certain operational considerations such as the preventing of children from manipulating the controls inadvertently.
The provision of such a door requires that it be sturdy and able to take abuse while maintaining its proper appearance. Additionally, the door must be arranged such that it is accessible to the operator and does not present a hazard when placed in various positions. It is additionally helpful to have the door maintained in the open position when the operator desires to have it placed in that position.